Ashelïa Faith Thūrwolf
is the older clone daughter to Eliskuya Michael Thūrwolf and Ryūko Matoi Personality Ashei is mostly likely wisely calm yet little collective just her like great-great-great-grandfather, yet her most of her personally was she had her most rare special trademark that she can speak freely and honestly. yet She acts kind hearted and helpful to others. even she takes things slow. something she took after from her aunt Rena. however she dose hates following anyone's options by unknown people. however She is generally reserved and dose not take any laziness in any manner later on. although she can seen smirking while fighting. a special common trait that she shares with naomi however when she enters battles. it was also mentioned by her younger half-sister that She Ashei was made for kicking butt for helping her father's family Character Relationships *The clone Daughter of Eliskuya Michael Thūrwolf **The Older half Sister of Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf *The Niece to Christopher Tearson and Stefania Tearson, **The Cousin to Rena Scheris Tearson,Renako Kuina Tearson,Ruby Tearson and Annie Tearson Appearance Ashei has shoulder-length Black hair with Crimson red streaks. She wears a Bomb earring on her right ear, however she has sea green eyes Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip Her outfit is a simple white shirt with a purple ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black with white lineing jacket with rolled up sleeves. Abilities and Powers Miscellaneous Skills *'Red Spiritual Swords': like her father Eliskuya. Ashei is able to create at least five red spiritual Swords for herself by using the last remains of her raw shamanic power at once. however using what is left. While she can use them as throwing knifes. however they can also explode once they hit a target, their quick speed can easily impale an foe with ease, however they don't do not seem to last long when others try to pull them out however her red spiritual swords, her aunt Renako and uncle Santi calls them dangerous *'Lie detection': Since her great-grandmother had this skill while learning this skill she can read lies by reading others minds, such as a heightened heart rate, like her great-grandmother who has perfected this skill can lock on to those physiological changes and tell whether or if the person is lying However, these reactions can be suppressed by individuals with great control over their dark emotions, such as Sharona, rendering even the most skilled mind reading practitioner unable to tell if a statement is a lie. If one is made to believe what they say is true, it well be a false claims will not trigger any physical reaction. Ayeka and her great-granddaughter Ashei must also be actively on the look for reactions for it to be noticed for This ability has been referred to as "truth-seeing" skill. * ' Professional Archer': Ashei has shown to have excellent skills in archery. She is capable of taking down multiple opponents with the bow while climbing. * Professional Melee Fighter: like her father, Ashi and her two sisters have become more skilled at close-quarter combat Primary Weapons History Early Past and Early Childhood Before the Timeskip During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Travailing to America Watching the Shaman Fight Ashei was present with her father while watching her cousin Renako's match with Team "beasts" while drinking tea with her father, while they were watching second rounds fights of the shaman grand tournament while she was watching her younger half-sister Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf's progress Etymology Character Trivia *she has a huge dislike of wearing sailor uniforms from a early age but still hates wearing them *her name comes from Ashi. Which her father named Ashei with an e Musical Theme External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Thūrwolf Family Member